


In the end she knew

by Small_bump



Category: American Singers RPF, Jonas Brothers, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Nick's a player, One Sided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_bump/pseuds/Small_bump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is bored, and Miley really should have known better. AU Niley</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the end she knew

**Author's Note:**

> AU NILEY

It's not like Miley didn't know

She knew who Nick was, had seen the scene play out a million times before her eyes. She watched the countless girls he would go through, and all it took was one night. For them to be begging for more, his receiver going off, with desperate calls from the women he played.

But he never gave them the satisfaction.

Although every so often, he'd have an interest in one of them, bothering to pick up the phone when they called, or by some stroke of god, actually calling them himself. But Miley can see the look in his eyes, Nick gets bored quickly.

It had taken 3 weeks for Nick to get bored of the girl with Black shoulder length hair, whose name Miley thinks was Selena. 5 weeks to get rid of the girl with tattoo's on her wrists. Because in the end, Nick looses interest; like toys you buy children for Christmas, so excited and thrilled to play with them at first, but by the next morning their discarded on the floor, and the child wants something shiny and brand new.

When Nick gets bored he fleas no guilt or shame behind his actions, no thought for the girl.

Leaving destruction in his wake, because Nick's a player, a heartbreaker, it's who he is.

It's not like Miley didn't know

x

Nick stumbles into the complex lobby one evening, just as Miley was taking her clean and pressed laundry back to her apartment. Like always Nick had gone out, was drunk off his ass and going home after having at his way with his latest conquest. Miley often wondered why Nick didn't just stay at the girls house afterward, why bother to make the in some cases she assumed, a long and gruelling trip home? Miley could understand not wanting to bring them here. She could just imagine the hallway between where her apartment door was, and across where his door laid, cluttered with woman begging for another shot.

Was waking up in her apartment that bad? Did it send some sort of signal Miley wasn't aware of? Shrugging her shoulders, she followed the drunken mess that was Nicholas Jonas up the stairs. He took the stairs two at a time, and Miley was certain he was going to trip. They really needed to do something about their broken elevator, which their landlord Mr. Hemsworth kept saying he was going to fix, but never got around to it.

When Nick was safely at his door, not having slipped and broken his neck to Miley's relief. He turned towards her, as if he'd just noticed her presences; and maybe he only just had.

"Miley!" he giggles, leaning back against the door to keep him up right "what you doing up this late?"

She laughs. Because 'this late' was actually 10pm, and Miley wondered how early he must have started to be as wrecked as he was now.

"I'm a night owl" she answers playing along.

Nick's expression lit up, his lips curing upward into a smile; his cheeks are poppy red from the liquor he'd drunk.

"Your cute" he says, as though her answer was the best thing he'd ever heard in his life. And to her dismay she finds herself blushing, why she hasn't a clue. But there she was standing in the hallway she shared with Nick Jonas, blushing like a school girl talking to her crush.

"Well" she pauses clearing her throat uncomfortably "why don't you head inside your apartment and hit the hay yeah?" she suggestes. Because really she wanted to go inside and put away her clothes, than call Noah and giggled while eating ice cream. But her conscious wouldn't let her leave until she knew Nick was safely in his own apartment, and Miley silently curses herself for being so nice.

Nick shrugged his shoulders, digging inside his pockets for his keys. And Miley watches as he helplessly searched for the key, in vain. "Where the fucks are they" he growled, getting more and more frustrated as time lapsed on. "I bet I left them at that girls place" he finally said, more to himself than to her, Miley assumed anyway from the way his mumbling his words.

Sighing she opens her own apartment door, steeping to the side "come on you can stay with me tonight" she announces. Nick to her surprise doesn't need any convincing, he readily and willing walked towards her, and she stretched her arms out, waiting for the fall that would inevitably come. Miley was right, like she is about most things. Nick tripped over himself of all things. Sighing she put her arm around his waist and hauled him into her apartment, using her foot to slam the door shut.

She planned to only leave him on her bed for a moment. Just until, she got fresh sheets and a quilt for the couch; which is where she planned for him to be sleeping. To her dismay, as she turned around to get the things he needed, she felt hands softly, but roughly at the same time grab onto her waist. Nick pulled her down onto the bed, so that her back came into contact with his chest, and effectively had her lying on top of him.

Miley was ready to move, because Nick was drunk, and she wasn't a type of girl to cuddle with a stranger. Sure they'd meet before, had a couple of drinks if they'd seen each other in the same bar. But they'd always arrived separately with different people, and certainly didn't know each other well enough to cuddle, in Miley's opinion anyway.

But before she could even have a chance, his hands were on her back, rubbing so softly it made her shutter. Than his lips, where on her neck, moving up to her jaw line, before settling to kiss her plump pink ones.

He pushed their bodes close together until there was no space between them. And Miley could feel Nick hard against her hips bone, a low moan escaping her lips, as she felt Nick hot and heavy against her.

Nick lets go, and turned them around so he was now on top of her. Nick's licking into her mouth, full of tongue and teeth while at the same time he fumbled to tear her clothes off. He then pulled away is desperation, pulling and tugging at his own clothes, until they fell discarded by the side of the bed. In those seconds, while Nick is undressing, the haze Miley was under cleared, and she was back in her own head, and knew how utterly wrong it is, no matter how right it feels at the moment. And tried to protest with a firm no, but than his lips were back to her skin, sucking the sensitive spots on the curves of her hips, making her moan with need and want. And now all Miley could say was yes, yes and more, more.

That night Nick fucks Miley hard and deep into the mattress, it's fast and passionate and utterly mind blowing, and finally with certainty Miley can now sympathize with all the girls that Nick has fucked, who beg him for more.

Because fuck, he was good.

x

It becomes a thing

They don't really talk about it; they go back to being across the hall neighbours, who are casual acquaintances, who fuck at night. It's more convenient that way, no hassle for Nick to stay going to the bar and picking up girls, he doesn't have to stumble home drunk from god now where, and be locked out of his apartment because he'd forgotten the keys.

And it isn't that big of a deal (or at least that's what Miley tells herself at night)

It isn't a big deal when Nick comes home from a guy's night out, a blonde waitress from the bar, who he obviously finds attractive in toe. And Miley tells herself, she isn't upset, when she watches her slip out of his apartment the morning after, holding her heels in her hand, her hair sticking out in every direction.

It isn't a big deal that lately all Miley can think of is nick nick nick, and how his started to bring girls home when he never used to. And on those nights when she's alone, she tries not to think of those eyes filled with passion and want as he'd reach his climax. Or the sappy smile she receives while his putting on his clothes the next morning, or the kiss on the cheek as he heads for the door.

(Miley tells it to herself, that's it not a big deal, because it's that constant line which goes around and around in her which keeps her from whispering the words 'I love you' into his ear while his on top of her, his lips dancing against her skin)

So really it isn't that big of a deal

Until one night those three little words slip out of her mouth, and that's when she realized what a big deal it really is.

x

It isn't her fault really

It's Nick. He was the one who showed up on her door step, a box of pizza and a case of beer in his hands. He'd decided that they were going to watch TV together, his mates had cancelled on him, and he couldn't think anyone better to spend the night with. At least that's what he told her.

They'd spent the evening curled together on the couch, Miley wearing one of his over sized shirts, that fell to her thighs. It had started playfully during an advert. Nick had discovered just how ticklish she was. He'd playfully skimmed his fingers across her skin, making her laugh. Then grabbed the hem of her shirt, pushing it up to expose her bare skin, and then began to nibble with his teeth.

She liked this side of Nick, and wondered, and hoped that maybe she was the only one he'd ever shown this side to. Nick was so happy and beautiful and before she knew it the words I love you where slipping out of her mouth, without her control.

Nick tensed up. Because this was supposed to be for fun, feelings weren't meant to get thrown into the mix. Nick thought he'd made it clear, but obviously he hadn't made it clear enough.

"For heaven's sake" he mutteres, getting off Miley and sitting down properly on the couch. The mood ruined. In what could only be frustration, Nick ran his fingers through his hair

"What the fuck was that" he whisperes, turning towards Miley, his brown eyes catching her blue.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it...it just came out in the heat of the moment" Miley stuttered, looking away, now unable to keep eye contact.

Nick shakes his head "you're a bad liar Miley, you really feel that way don't you?" he askes.

She's already been found out, so Miley doesn't see the point in lying anymore.

"Yes"

Nick sighed and cursed under his breath "fuck Miley, I thought we were clear this was just for fun, I mean fuck what are we, meant to do now?"

Nick started at his hands, paused for a moment than took a deep breath "fuck Miley, you know I care about you, I mean we're friends right? But I could never love you in that way, I'm sorry"

Miley nodded, and just sat there as he spook. Because really she hadn't expected anything different, to come out of Nick Jonas's mouth (but she hoped)

"I know I'm sorry, I was just being stupid, can we just pretend that I never said that" she begs.

She rambled on "please let's forget it; I was having so much fun, we both were. Let's just forget it please, I promise I won't say anything like it again" Nick knew he should have said no, knew that Miley has become more than just his neighbour, more than just a causal fuck, she's a friend. But then sparkling blue eyes are begging, and pleading, and Nick didn't have the restraint to stop himself.

"Fine, just keep that crap to yourself okay" he says, kissing Miley on the forehead genteelly to signal that their okay.

Just keep that crap to yourself okay is all Miley can think about. Because to Nick, that's all Miley's love was, crap.

Fuck

x

Their fucks become further and further apart. Nick smiles at Miley in the hallway, with that pathetic smile when their eyes meet from across the small distance. But other than that he keeps his distance, and Miley should have known that after that night things wouldn't be okay. Because Nick Jonas doesn't do feelings, and Miley was a fool for thinking maybe he'd changed.

It's not like Miley didn't know.

Miley tires to approach Nick, because in some twisted fucked up way she misses him. She misses the nights when they don't fuck, when their just two friends watching TV. And wants, more than anything, than to not lose Nick as a friend if nothing else. But every time she so much as approaches him his busy (another time baby I promise, he would say giving her a wink and making an incredibly quick exit from the scene) and what's left? Miley feeling like crap, that's what Nick had called it, hadn't he crap.

Miley doesn't know what to do, and calls her sister Noah. Because let's face it, she was always ten times better with guys than she ever was. They talk, and Miley comes to the conclusion that she's not giving up. Because after all she's worth more than that, and deserves more than fucking that (at least that's what she tries to convince himself)

And that's why she stood in front of Nick's apartment, a nervous and confused Nick standing before her "Why what are you doing here?" he asked, clearing his throat after.

And Miley wanted to push, shove and cry. Because in all the time their thing had been going on, Miley never needed a reason to why she just showed up. And there was never a reason needed or even a question asked because that's just the way it was. Instead of answering, Miley pushed Nick instead the apartment.

"Since when do I need a reason?" she asked. Her voice is dark, and her eyes are blaze, filled with hurt, passion and what looked a little like love. Nick for all his cool façade in which he put up, looked startled and taken a back, stumbling backwards.

"No of course you don't" he gulped, and Miley could tell that he was nervous, worried even and Miley smiled sadistically. Good, because now Nick finally feels like crap.

(Keep that crap to yourself)

"Why have you been avoiding me?" she asked bluntly, her eyes blazing with anger and betrayal. And Miley for a moment wonders where all this sudden confidences is coming from, but doesn't second guess it for a minute.

"I'm no-"

"Cut the fucking crap Nick"

Nick nodded and decides that right now honesty is the only thing that will work "it's just after that night, everything feels awkward and weird and I don't know how to act around you"

Miley laughed out loud, a bitter laugh that scared the shit out of Nick if his being honest.

Good

"Weird? Thanks a lot Nick, like it isn't bad enough without you calling all of this weird. I mean where do you get off avoiding me like the Spanish plague" she spit out.

"Where do you get off breaking people's hearts? Stomping all over then them and not giving a fuck about who you hurt? Why are you so god damn heartless?"

Miley could swear she saw Nick's eyes flash with something for a second, but it was gone to quick, and Miley didn't have time to catch what it was.

"I'm a fucking fool Miley, and you should know that by now" and Nick looks like his in pain, his eyes washed over with guilt.

"Your too good for me, you should find someone better for you than me" he said, followed by a pause as he calculates his next words.

"Why did you have to go and fall in love with me? I'm not good for you. I can't love you in the same way you love me, but I swear Miley if I could, I would love you with everything I have in me and give everything until I had nothing left, but I..I can't"

Miley can feel herself crying, and curses for being to god damn sensitive. But Nick strides over than, whipping away her tears with the tip of his thumb. Then he kissed her, and it's not like any kiss they have ever had, because it's patient and sweet, and in his own way its Nick telling her he loves her in the only way he knows how.

Nick than takes her hand and led her over to the couch, they cuddle and kiss and just are together.

And that night they make love, and Nick's eyes never leave Miley's, and as they climax together she can see the flicker of love across his perfect face. Because this is the only way Nick knows how to show he loves her, through sex and kisses, and at this point Miley will take what she can get.

x

After that they go back to normal, they fuck (make love) and laugh and smile and love and Miley is in haven. Nick doesn't bring girls back anymore or comes home drunk in the evenings and Miley likes them being exclusive to one another.

But then things start to change, and Miley tells herself that the clicking of heels she hears from the hallway on the nights she's alone are her imagination. And there aren't any woman coming out of Nick's apartment.

Expect for when they are.

Miley needed to leave the apartment early that morning, the bakery where she worked at was having a special sale. When she opened her apartment door, she was shocked and hurt to see a girl carrying a pair of shoes in her hands stumble out of Nick's apartment.

Nick for the best part, looked like a kid who had been caught with his hand in the cookie car.

"What the hell Nick" she snapped.

But Nick's eyes flash, and Miley knows she should have known better than to really expect them to be exclusive because she knows how they work.

It's not like Miley didn't know

Nick sighed and doesn't answer (because they both now 'what the hell' was)

But instead said something that shattered her to pieces

"I was bored"

Miley stood there for a moment, then began to scream and yell and hit and Nick just stood there and took it. Than silently walked back into his own apartment, the door clicking softly as it shut closed.

But it's not like Miley didn't know

(Keep that crap to yourself)


End file.
